


Flying

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angel Wings, Fluff, Komaeda has wings, M/M, i'm not sure what this is honestly, normal student Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata meets a guy with wings and gains a new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fanfic about people with wings, and I really like the idea of Komaeda having wings. And so this was born, a short one-shot that makes no sense! It's probably not my best work ever, but in the end I'm glad I had the chance to write it. Thank you for reading!

Hinata didn't like being watched, especially when he was trying to concentrate. His homework was due in the next day, and until about 2 hours ago he had been determined to finish it no matter what, ready to glue himself to his desk if that was what it took. But with this weird white haired guy sitting on his bed, wing furled at his back, and staring as if _he_ was the odd one here, Hinata found concentration close to impossible.

After rereading the same question for about 5 minutes, Hinata put his pen back on the desk with a sigh. He turned to face the man with wings—Komaeda, that was his name.

"Stop staring at me," Hinata said. Komaeda blinked, his wings twitching and _seriously this guy has wings what the hell what the hell—_

"Am I bothering you? Komaeda asked, smiling in a way that irritated Hinata for some reason. "Sorry. I've never met anyone who doesn't have wings before, so..."

"Well, I've never met anyone _with_ wings before, but you don't see me staring."

Granted, Hinata had stared quite a lot when he found Komaeda unconscious in the back garden. He had dragged him inside the house, laid him down on the sofa, and then panicked for the next few minutes. At some point Komaeda woke up.

Komaeda didn't seem to be injured in any way, besides having no memory of why he was unconscious in the first place. Oddly, he didn't seem bothered about that at all. Instead his attention was focused on the wingless Hinata, and the house full of things he didn't recognise. He had spent a long while flicking through channels on the TV, eyes wide the entire time.

And now they were here, in Hinata's room. Hinata had already questioned Komaeda about everything he could think of—he wasn't an angel, he was from a different world, no, traveling to different world wasn't normal—and Hinata was left with silence, homework and Komaeda's staring.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Hinata muttered, turning back to his desk.

"Oh?" Komaeda sounded surprised. "Do you want me to leave, Hinata-kun? Well, that's understandable."

"No— I mean... I'm just wondering why you haven't flown away yet. Aren't you going to go home?"

Komaeda hummed to himself. His white wings unfurled slowly, fluttering slightly, and now Hinata was the one staring.

"Where, exactly, would I go?" Komaeda asked. "I know nothing about this world, and I don't know how I got here or how to get back home."

Hinata tore his eyes away from the wings for long enough to ask, "Wait, are you trying to say you want to stay here?

"I couldn't ask that," Komaeda said with slight laugh. "That would be too presumptuous after you've been so kind to me, Hinata-kun."

Hinata frowned. While Komaeda was a little irritating, he didn't want to throw him out on the streets, not when he had no where else to go. Still, he didn't think his parents would appreciate having some stranger living with them, and that was without the difficulty of explaining the wings.

"A few days," Hinata said. Komaeda lifted his head. "I'm fine with you staying here for a few days. There's a spare futon downstairs. But you have to stay quiet, okay? My parents will be back later, and it won't be good if they find you."

Komaeda was quiet. Hinata, a little embarrassed, kept his eyes on his desk.

"Hinata-kun, you really are kind!" Hinata turned to see Komaeda's eyes were shining. His wings flapped excitedly. "Meeting you like this, I really am lucky!"

Later that night, Hinata found himself lying awake in bed, wondering if this really was a good idea. Komaeda was sleeping by his bed in the futon, wings curled around himself, his breathing soft.

How long was Komaeda going to stay here? He said he could stay for a few days, but Hinata wasn't really sure if he liked this situation. He knew nothing about Komaeda, and all sorts of things could go wrong. There was also the fact that he had to go to school in the day; there was a good chance someone could walk in and see Komaeda while he wasn't there.

Hinata must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he opened his eyes Komaeda wasn't in the futon anymore.

He sat up. Looked around the room. Komaeda was gone.

For a second, Hinata wondered if Komaeda had just been a dream. After all, there was no way a person with wings could really exist. But no, the futon was out, and there were a few feathers scattered on the pillow.

He got up and hurried from his room, downstairs, and out to the back garden. The night air was cold. He shivered, walking out onto the grass.

He couldn't see Komaeda anywhere. Had he left? Hinata felt a surge of worry and, for some reason, disappointment.

Then he heard the sound of flapping wings. Hinata's head jerked up, and he saw something white flying across the sky. Once again, Hinata stared.

Komaeda could fly. He had wings, of course he could. But the idea hadn't really hit Hinata until that moment, as he watched Komaeda soar though the air, wings spread out against the night sky. Komaeda must have seen Hinata because he smiled and swooped down, slowly circling the house, flying lower and lower. He fluttered in the air for a few seconds before dropping to his feet in front of Hinata.

"Hello, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said.

"Um," Hinata said.

"What are you doing out here?" Komaeda's wings were still flapping slightly. "It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold, you know."

It took a few seconds for Hinata to find his words.

"I... I could ask you the same thing," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"Hmm?" Komaeda tilted his head, smiling. "Oh, I just wanted to explore a bit. I didn't have a chance before." He glanced back, towards the other houses. "...This world really is strange. It's so different from my world."

"You shouldn't just fly off without saying anything," Hinata found himself saying. "What if you got lost?"

"I was careful," Komaeda said, though he seemed somewhat surprised by Hinata's worry.

"...Fine." Hinata sighed. He shivered again. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's freezing."

As they walked back towards the house, Hinata glanced at Komaeda, who was smiling softly. When Komaeda caught his eye he had to look away again.

So, how long was Komaeda going to stay? Hinata decided it didn't matter anymore.


End file.
